The One That Got Away
by AshleighLoryn
Summary: Rachel is 24, living in Lima, Ohio with her husband. When he comes back into her life, what will come of it? One-shot, rated M for light smut and foul language. Based on Katy Perry's 'The One That Got Away'. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**The One That Got Away- A Puckleberry One Shot **

**Summary- Rachel is 24, living in Lima, Ohio with her husband. When he comes back into her life, what will come of it? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, because if I did, Puckleberry would be the main couple on the show. That is all. **

**Rated M for light smut, and foul language, courtesy of Noah Puckerman. **

The year was 2019. Rachel Berry was residing in Lima, Ohio with her husband, Finn Hudson. They'd been married since she turned 18. If you asked her, she would tell you she's happy. But the light had gone out of Rachel's eyes. She was miserable. She was slowly losing it in Lima. She never went to New York. She stayed here with Finn. And she convinced herself that it was enough. She convinced herself for years. Even after _he _told her she was making a mistake.

* * *

><p><em>Graduation finally came and went, and the day following, she was ready for a lazy day. She slipped on her comfiest sweatpants, pulled her hair into a ponytail, and wore a tank top. Finn was spending time with his family, and Rachel wanted to spend the day in. These plans were changed as the doorbell rang. Reading a book in her room, she sighed, and got up, jogging down the stairs, to answer the door. She was surprised to see him there. He walked inside, not even waiting for her to invite him in. "Don't do it." He told her, being straight to the point. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't do what?" "You know what I mean Rachel. Finn? The engagement?" He questioned. Rachel stared wide eyed. "What on earth.. how did you know about that?" "Finn's really bad at keeping secrets." Rachel looked to the ground. "I-I love him." "You're giving up everything. Everything. For him. Rachel, you're meant for so much more. New York, Broadway, what happened to the determined girl I know? You were gonna take Broadway by storm. Shit, I was gonna go to New York, and watch all of that happen. I am going to New York. NYU. For music." He explained. Rachel felt her heart drop. She had made these plans. She wanted to make it big. And succeed in life. "You... got in to NYU?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah. And then I found out you're not going to the Big Apple. Rachel I don't want you to rot in this godforsaken town." Rachel looked away from him, as tears ran down her cheeks. "Rachel.. please. Just.. don't do this." He was practically begging her. <em>

_He cupped her chin, and lifted her face to meet his. He leaned down, and kissed her softly. She tried to pull away at first, thinking of Finn, but then she melted, absolutely melted into his arms. She kissed him with everything she had. And he kissed her back. Next thing she knew, they were on her couch, taking each other's clothes off. She was completely naked underneath of him, and vice versa. He thrusted in and out of her, as she moaned beneath him. All she was focused on was him. Once they reached their climaxes, both were in synch with each other, and moving together, as if it were nothing. He collapsed beside her, wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her closer. Rachel realized what they'd done. And it wasn't good. They just had sex. And she was supposed to be in love with Finn. He held her. "Please.. Rachel.. I'm in love with you. I don't want to see you throw your life away. Please." He repeated. Rachel began crying. He hugged her to him, and she turned to face him. "I can't. I.. I love him." The look on his face was enough to break Rachel's heart. _

_He let go of her, and sat up, grabbing his clothes. "Fuck it. I shouldn't have come over. I just had sex with you, for the first time, and now, you're telling me you can't. Fuck it. Bye Rachel. I hope you two are happy together." He said, and left. Rachel tried to stop him, but by the time she got her clothes back on, due to her shaking hands, he was gone. Noah Puckerman just walked out of her life, and it was all her fault__._

* * *

><p>When he came back to Lima for his sister's graduation, she was shocked. He'd gone to New York, and vowed to never come back. He said it was because he didn't want to be a Lima Loser, but Rachel knew the truth. The moment she saw him, her heart broke all over again. He still had that mohawk, except it didn't look like a squirrel growing out of his head anymore. It was actually decent. She avoided him at all costs, until Anne Puckerman approached her and Finn later. "Rachel, Finn, dears, Noah's back in town for a few days, why don't you go over and speak with him?" She asked hopefully. "He's been down lately, I think it's just weird for him to be back home, you know? Maybe his friends could familiarize things a bit." Finn nodded, and took Rachel's hand. Anne smiled and patted each of their backs.<p>

Approaching Puck, Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous to see him again. The last time she saw him, he was pissed. That was the last image she had of him. The hurt in his eyes as she chose Finn over him, rejected him after they had sex. She took a few deep breaths as he looked up, noticing the couple approaching him. He caught Rachel's eye for a moment, and Rachel felt sick. She'd hurt him so badly seven years ago. And it was still killing her inside.

"Puckerman, nice to see you back here again!" Finn exclaimed, patting his shoulder. Rachel gave him a quick hug, so to not look as if there was something going on. It was natural. She wasn't used to this. Puck was the perfect height. She pulled away, a small sad smile on her face. "Noah, how've you been?" He just looked between the two, and smiled. "I went to NYU, and graduated, with a music degree, I just play at bars and shit. It's good money. The tips are the best." He chuckled. Rachel smiled. She was glad he was living his life. She, on the other hand, was a singer at a local Lima bar, and a music teacher. Yes, she was doing what she loved with music, but it wasn't the same. Broadway was still an achieveable goal, right? She had time, she was only 24. Her original high school plan was to have a Tony by this time next year. And here she was, still in her quaint little hometown, with a child, and her husband, Finn. Her little two year old girl, Barbra, meant the world to her. Rachel had named her Barbra Caroline Hudson. Finn said whatever name she wanted was okay with him. He didn't understand the Caroline thing at all. And that's what Rachel hoped for.

After awhile of catching up, Finn wandered off to talk to other people, clients from the tire shop, no doubt. She was left alone with Puck, and things got awkward. "So how've ya been, Rach?" He asked. "I've been well, I still have a career in music, it's just not Broadway.. But I'm happy." She lied. He shook his head at her. "Rach, you're a terrible liar. You hate that you're here still. Why not just go to New York now? You've been putting it off, haven't you?" He asked. She hated how well he knew her. "I-I can't just leave. I have so much responsibility here." Puck nodded. He knew about Barbra. She'd requested his mother to ask if he wanted to be there when she was born, Rachel wanted him to be the godfather. He'd declined. Rachel sighed. "Noah, I-" "I don't wanna talk about it." She nodded. "I don't want to not have you in my life, Noah. So, if you're willing.. Would it be at all possible to just remain friends? Keeping in touch, via phone, and email, possibly the occasional skype call? I do miss you. We were friends once. I'd do anything to get that back." She told him.

He nodded. "I miss you too, Rachel.. Friends sounds good.." He muttered. "Fantastic. I have to sing tonight, at the bar.. would you like to come out? Get a drink, listen to the musical stylings of Rachel Berry, star in the making?" She chuckled. Puck smirked at her, and shook his head. "Sure thing, I'll be there." With that, he walked away, with Rachel gazing after him.

* * *

><p>That evening, Rachel prepared to go on stage. She'd picked a song that she thought would convey a point to Puck, that she cared still. She just hoped no one caught on to it, except Puck. They called her name, and she went onto the small stage, not seeing Noah at first. She began the song, and hoped he'd be there in time to hear it.<p>

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th Birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

Rachel scanned the audience again, still not seeing him. The song was already starting to get to her, and he wasn't even there. She continued on, holding back her tears, and sang on to the chorus.

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

The door to the bar opened, and in walked Noah Puckerman. She didn't see him, however, her eyes closed, singing the song to a mental image of him. She remembered the audience, and opened them, staring blankly at a wall. Her eyes didn't dare scan the room yet. She didn't want to not see him there again.

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on (Whoa)_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

Her eyes dared to scan the crowd, and she saw him. Chocolate brown eyes locked with hazel ones, and the world stopped. Noah. He was there, and she was directing the song to him. He watched, with a sullen look on his face. He knew. And that was the point. He had to know. She put her all into the performance.

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one _

_The one that got away_

Rachel flashed back to high school. All of their moments together, all of the friendships, relationships, it was always them. After he'd apologized to her for the slushie's, it was Puck and Rachel. Best friends. After they dated, they'd gone after different people. But they always ended up in compromising positions. It was always Noah, but she realized it too late. And now, she was telling him about it. Through song.

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)_

_It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)_

_I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)_

_'Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one _

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

Tears were flowing down her cheeks at this point, and she couldn't finish her performance. She barely even choked out the last line of the song, before breaking down completely.

_The one that got away_

The moment she uttered the last line, she was gone. She ran off that stage faster than Puck could say her name. She went into the girl's bathroom, locking herself in a stall, and crying her eyes out. She wasn't sure how long she was in there, until her co-worker, Sharon, came in. "Rachel... I know you're upset about something, and I don't want to pry, but.. The bar is closing, do you need a ride home, sweetie?" She asked. Rachel wiped her eyes, and came out of the stall. "No.. I can drive myself home. Thank you though.. I'll see you tomorrow.." She muttered, before running out of the bathroom, all the way to her car.

She went through her purse frantically, looking for her keys. She needed to get home. It was almost 3 am. She never stayed this late. She heard footsteps behind her. "Hey." Came a familiar voice. Rachel's breath hitched, and she turned around. Her eyes fell to the ground. "I heard your song... It was.. emotional, Rach. Are you alright..?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Rachel nodded. "I'm fine, Noah. thank you for your concern, however.." She whispered. Puck cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb along her jawline. She closed her eyes, and sighed. "Rachel.." He whispered. She stared into his eyes, hers wide, and questioning. He carefully, slowly, moved toward her face, to kiss her, giving her time to back away if she wanted to. She closed her eyes again, and pressed her lips to his. This kiss was soft. Soft, and loving. He pulled away after just a second. "One last kiss." He said. Rachel knew that was how it had to be. She couldn't leave Finn. She had a daughter, and she was not going to do that to her. She loved her daughter too much, and hurting Finn's feelings, she couldn't do it. She nodded, and hugged him. "I'll always love you, Rach." "I'll always love you too.." She muttered back. He let go, squeezing her hand one last time, and walked away, this time, for good.

**[FIN]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story was kind of angsty, It honestly just came to me. I've had the song stuck in my head all day long, and this is what came out of it. (: I think it really works for them. What are your opinions? Review! :D I'd love to hear your input!**

**EDIT: Based on the reviews, I was thinking, maybe I'll write an alternate ending, where Rachel and Puck _do _end up together? Let me know what you think! Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is for Mrs. Pezberry, who requested an alternate ending (: It starts right after she sings the song, and goes out to her car. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She went through her purse frantically, looking for her keys. It was nearly 3 am, and she never stayed out that late. Her daughter sometimes woke up in the middle of the night, and Rachel was usually there when she did. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned around. She came face to face with Finn. "Finn? What are you doing here? Where's Barbra?" "It's okay, Rachel, she's with your dads. I came out to see you sing tonight." Rachel looked down at this point. "That song, it was about Puck wasn't it?" Rachel bit her lip, and nodded, figuring it was best to go with the truth. Finn nodded. "I figured." Rachel looked up at him. "Finn.. I'm sorry.. it was just.. Seeing him again. Took me by surprise, and I just.. old feelings returned so fast, and I just.. Finn.. I think I still love him, I just never realized it before." She knew what her words were doing to him, but she had to be honest. She and Finn weren't working out anymore. "I get it." He said to her, clearly heartbroken. Rachel's heart sunk, feeling terrible. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay? You need sleep. Early day tomorrow." She reminded him. He got up for work at six on a good day. She reached out toward him, and gave him a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry, Finn." She said once again. He just gave her a sad smile, and walked toward his own car.<p>

As soon as he was gone, Rachel had climbed into her car, and started it, ready to go when there was a knock on her window. Noah. She rolled the window down, and before she had the chance to say anything, he reached out for her hand. "Are you okay?" He asked. She didn't move, she didn't say anything. She just stared at him, her eyes wide, and sad. She pulled her hand away momentarily, shutting off her car, and getting out. Automatically, she fell into his arms. He wrapped them around her protectively. "I'm sorry.. For letting you get away." She whispered. He pulled away from her, and looked her right in the eyes. "It's not too late ya know." He told her. She looked at him questionably. "You can still go to New York, you can still make your dreams come true. Make Broadway your bitch." He smiled, hoping to get a laugh out of her. To his success, she did crack a smile. "I talked to Finn.. He saw the performance." "I know. We talked afterward. He's hurting, but I think deep down he knew, things weren't working out between the two of you.." "I just don't want to take Barbra away from her dad, but at the same time I don't want her to be away from me either." Puck nodded. "If you'll let me... I'll be here for you every step of the way." To that, Rachel looked up, and smiled at the mohawked man. "I've missed you." He didn't say a thing, he just leaned in, pressing his lips to hers softly. "I love you, Rachel. I always have." He said afterward.

FOUR YEARS LATER

Rachel and Finn got divorced, splitting custody of their daughter, meaning she'd spend summer and winter break with Finn in Lima, and the rest of the year with Rachel. Much to Rachel's relief, the two agreed to stay friends. She was immensely glad there were no hard feelings, and that they hadn't ended things on a sour note. Rachel moved into Puck's apartment with him in New York, and immediately prepared herself for Broadway auditions. She also rekindled her friendship with Blaine and Kurt who were also in New York. Her dreams were finally coming true. She'd been casted in her very first Broadway musical, Wicked, as Elphaba. It was a lot of hard work, but Rachel was positive. She could do it. She would do it. And she had her Noah supporting her the whole way. Late night rehearsals, he watched Barbra. And she was forever greatful. She was just so in love with him, so much happier now. The sparkle returned to her eyes, and she was just, happy.

Tonight was her opening night. Rachel was backstage, getting ready before the show, and she heard a knock on her door. She opened it, being met with flowers, and a little shout of, "Mama!" from her six year old. Rachel set the flowers down on the stand, and picked her up. "Good luck mama!" Barbra said, giving her mother a wide toothed grin, her front tooth missing from just losing it. It was absolutely adorable, and Rachel kissed her daughter's forehead, with a smiled on her face. "Thank you pretty girl." She answered setting her down. Noah walked in then, with another single lilly in his hand. "Break a leg, babe." He said before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. Once he pulled away, Rachel smiled. "You know, even Finn's here. He wanted to see the show, and Barbra, of course. Your dads are here too, and so is pretty much everyone else." He told her. "Ten minutes!" Came the director. Noah scooped Barbra up, and slung her over his shoulder jokingly. "Daddy Puckkkk!" She squealed. He laughed, and kissed Rachel's cheek. "We'll see you out there." "I love you mama!" Rachel beamed, and watched the two of them leave.

Following her performance, everyone went back to Rachel and Puck's for awhile. Quinn, Finn, Blaine, Kurt, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Sam, Tina, Mercedes, Rory, and Sugar had all shown up. It meant so much to her that they'd all come from around the country to see her Broadway premiere. Rachel's dads had taken Barbra for the evening, so Rachel and Puck could have the night alone once everyone had cleared out. Finn had confirmed he'd take Barbra the next day, and they'd go back out to Lima.

As soon as everyone was gone, Puck slinked an arm around her, and pressed a few soft kisses to her neck and cheek. She spun in his arms, and grinned up at him. "Rachel.." He said quietly. "Yes, Noah?" He stepped away from her for a moment, and cleared his throat. "We've been together for four amazing years now. And every day, I just love you more and more. I didn't think that was possible. But, I'm pretty damn sure I'll be in love with you until the day I die. And I want the entire world to know that I love you, and that you're my girl. So. That being said.." He paused, kneeling down, and pulling a box out of his pocket. Rachel was in tears already at this point. "Rachel Barbra Berry... Will you make me the happiest guy on Earth, and do me the pleasure of being mine forever? Will you marry me?" Rachel didn't even have to hesitate before saying yes. "Yes." She said, with a choked sob. "Yes. Yes! I'll marry you!" She cried. He had the biggest grin on his face as he slipped the ring onto her finger, then stood up, sweeping her off her feet bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you, Noah." "I love you too, babe. So much."

**FIN. For real this time. (:**


End file.
